Sleeping With the One I Hate
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: She never liked him. In fact, she hated the hanyou ever since they were kids. He was public enemy number one in her eyes. So in a tiny moment of weakness, why in the hell did she end up sleeping with him?


BlueMoon Goddess: It's been awhile since I did an Inuyasha x Kagome one-shot, but I've been working on this for months now and I finally finished this. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or its characters.

Summary: She never liked him. In fact, she hated the hanyou ever since they were kids. He was public enemy number one in her eyes. So in a tiny moment of weakness, why in the hell did she end up sleeping with him?

* * *

Out of all the men, human and demon, in the world, Inuyasha Takahashi was the last one Kagome didn't expect she'd sleep with. He was the best friend of her best friend's husband, Godfather of her friend's children and her worst nightmare and public enemy number one in her book since day one. She had hated the hanyou ever since they were little kids. Even when she first laid eyes on him she hated him, even though she got knocked the hell out.

Kagome met Inuyasha when she was seven years old, when he hit her over the head with a kickball in the park. She was minding her own business playing with her best friend Sango, building little sandcastles in the sandbox when all of a sudden, a red ball flew out of nowhere, hitting the side of her face, and knocking her face-first into the sand before her.

When she finally got herself straightened out and sat up, a nine year old Inuyasha was making his way towards her. "Yo, you okay?"

"Okay? Does it look like I'm okay? You hit me with a ball!"

"Well maybe you should've ducked and then you wouldn't have gotten hit!"

"Maybe you should learn how to probably kick a ball you idiot!"

"Stop complaining stupid! With a big giant gopher looking head like yours, you shouldn't have felt anything."

A seven year-old Kagome gasped. "At least my head doesn't look like I have two steamed dumplings plopped on my head."

"No, you're head looks like a melon except with a bad haircut!"

They continued arguing and shooting each other with various insults for an entire hour, with their best friends, a eight year old Sango and a nine year old Miroku, watching on the sidelines. And just like that, the rest was history. Every time they saw each other it was nothing but insults and maybe some minor injuries as well growing up. Unfortunately for Inuyasha and Kagome, since their two friends started dating at a young age, Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to hang out with each other even more.

Miroku and Sango eventually fell in love and both Inuyasha and Kagome were best man and maid of honor in their friend's marriage to each other. But even so, when they had birthdays, and special occasions for their godchildren, Inuyasha and Kagome could never seem to get along. Though Kagome would never admit it to anyone, she did always find Inuyasha pretty sexy with his long silver hair, cute doggie ears she just wanted to touch just once. Golden eyes that anyone could drown in, and nice lean physic showing that he worked out. But having sex with him was totally unintentional.

Now Kagome wasn't going to try that old line and say he tripped and fell inside her. Nor could she blame it on the alcohol, since she was perfectly sober that night. All she could do was blame her vulnerable state that made her sleep with him.

She had been with her boyfriend Koga for six years now, even moved in with him and everything. It was good between them. That was, until she started noticing little things that she never noticed before like a number always appearing on the caller ID and the phone bill. Purchases on the credit card bills she never saw, as well as the late nights he would come home late or stand her up on date nights.

She didn't question it at first and when she asked him about it, he always came up with the excuses that he was working late, or that it was just a number for a client he was trying to win over. And for that moment she swept it under the rug. That was until she picked up the phone one day and heard him making plans to rendezvous with some other woman. When Kagome confronted him about it and asked him if he was seeing someone else, he took it as far as saying that he was actually seeing the woman for six months close to a year now and that he was in love with her and had plans to marry next year. He even told Kagome that he wanted her to move out by the end of the week so his "fiancée" could move in.

Needless to say, that threw her for a fucking loop.

Kagome didn't know how to deal with it. She really cared for Koga and obviously it showed that his feelings for her weren't serious but Kagome's were. It was true love for her and she really loved him, needless to say she was extremely hurt by all of this. The hurt turned to devastation when a friend of hers called her and told Kagome that Koga had married the woman he was seeing. It had only been less than a week after she moved out of the apartment they shared, and already he married the woman he was having an affair with.

Sango wasn't home when the news was broken to her. She and Miroku had taken their twin daughters, Sachi and Saki to the American Girl shop. However since Sango listened to the voice message Kagome left, and hearing how upset she sounded, Sango called Inuyasha and asked him to go over and check on her in her place.

On the way over to see Kagome, he was probably sure them having sex never crossed his mind. Within five minutes after he got there, however, Kagome should've known that something was going to happen between them. When she poured her guts out to him, Inuyasha was listening contently and just let her cry her eyes out and vent out all her hurt and anger. Just having him listen to her woes, Kagome noticed something different about the situation they were in. The first thing she noticed was that they weren't at each other's throats as usual. They usually couldn't last ten minutes before they were barking like dogs at each other, but surprisingly, they were acting cordially to each other. Secondly, she didn't realize how sensitive and encouraging he was. She always saw him as a complete jerk, and surprisingly he was being, dare she say it, an actual friend to her.

When she started talking about how she planned on spending the rest of her life with Koga, it was too much to bare. Especially when she mentioned that she found out that Koga's new bride was actually a month pregnant and that was the reason why he married her so quickly. Kagome had laid her head on his shoulder while he cradled her in his arms like a baby.

That of course was another weird thing.

The two never embraced like this. Hell, they never wanted to be near each other, let alone touching each other. The only time they were in an embrace remotely to hugging, was when they were throwing blows at each other as kids. So of course when Inuyasha was holding her in his arms during her break down, she didn't put anything by it. During that time, she was trying to get over her broken heart. Of course when she looked back on the situation, she should've known that something had changed from that moment alone between them. So when she lifted her head from his shoulder and began to wipe away her tears with her fingertips, he took her hand and started gently kissing each finger.

She was too through by that action. Especially when he started to lean forward and kiss her.

Surprised by his action, she moved back away from him proclaiming. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you. What else?" He replied, reaching his arms out toward her, trying to pull her in closer to kiss her again.

Kagome jumped up from her leather sofa and headed toward the front door of her apartment. He was on her heels, literally. When she reached the door, unlocked it, and tried to open it to get him to leave, he pushed it back shut. He pressed her into the door, and she could feel his groin piercing the small of her back. It was hard, and it was very, _very_ big.

She knew she should've insisted on him leaving. In fact, she told him. "I think you should leave. This isn't right."

"No, this is very right." He started sucking on her earlobe, her gasping in sheer pleasure when he gently bit the lobe with his fangs. When he stuck his tongue out and licked the spot behind her ear, she was done. He had found one of her sweet spots. "Turn around Kagome."

She turned around to face him, and before she made it all the way, he got down on his knees and started pulling her light blue lounge pants down her legs, exposing her off-white silk panties. He pulled them down, as she lifted up her legs, one at a time, so he could get them completely off. He pushed her left leg up and placed it gently on his right shoulder and began to lick her wet center with his tongue. She was trembling all over, halfway because she felt guilty and halfway because she was excited to see what was coming next.

She didn't have to wait long to find out, as Inuyasha carried her back into the living room with her legs straddled around his waist. He sat her down in the leather armchair, spread her legs open and placed one over each arm of the chair. He lifted her hips up, scooting them forward a little so that her womanly center was on the edge of the chair. After that, he dug into his meal and all Kagome could keep repeating was, "Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

She wondered how she could let him suck on her like a starving maniac. At the moment the answer was simple. It felt too damn good for her to have him stop the lovely ministrations he was applying to her wet center. When she felt the starting signs of her coming orgasm, he replaced his tongue with two fingers and sucked on her nub, making it the final straw that pushed her over the edge.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Inuyasha got up from between her legs, unzipped his pants and removed his member from the confines of his jeans. Kagome didn't even hesitate, she just took him into his mouth and went to work. She thought she was going to have problems taking him deep, but after a few moments of gagging and exerting much effort, she worked it like a master. She contracted her cheek muscles around him, and all the blood rushed into his dick, causing the veins to bulge. She caught a good rhythm, and he started caressing the back of her neck with his fingertips and running his fingers through her ebony tresses. About fifteen minutes later, after almost developing lockjaw, he finally came with a groan, her swallowing his essence, marveling on the unique taste of him.

Kagome removed him from her mouth and started taking her legs down to rearrange herself. They might've gotten a bit of pleasure from this little escapade, but she knew this wasn't right. The only reason she allowed him to do this in the first place was because she was in a vulnerable state about everything that happened with Koga. Even though this was a great distraction, she was letting Inuyasha take advantage of her like this and she wasn't thinking with a clear head.

Making up her mind, she started to get up from her position on the armchair and tell him to leave but Inuyasha stopped her. "No wait, I'm not done with you yet Kagome."

"This isn't right Inuyasha." She was putting her legs down while he was steady holding them open. "We can't do this."

"Shit Kagome, we've already done it. No matter what happens from this point on, the deed has already begun." With her legs still spread out over the arms of the chair, he pushed her back onto the chair and started lifting her white t-shirt over her head. "I'm a breast man."

Oh my. Her breasts were another one of her sweet spots. "Really?" She asked him, coyly. "Would've paned you as a leg guy."

"There's nothing wrong with a sexy pair of legs. And yours are the sexiest I've ever seen. But nothing has me going more than a great pair of tits, and yours are prefect." He got her t-shirt over her head and unfastened the clasp in the front of her bra. He started palming both of them at the same time, cupping them as if he was gripping something delicate in his grasps.

Either way, Kagome was a helpless victim, and what Inuyasha said was right. They've already started this and there was no going back now. They leaped into this thing and she might as well let him continue. So she put her hand behind her head and just enjoyed the pleasure he was inflicting on her.

Inuyasha suckled on her nipple for a couple of minutes, biting the nipple and soothing the tiny pink bud. He then did some deep-throating of his own, as he pressed them together and sucked on them both simultaneously. She was so mesmerized by the way he was giving her breasts so much attention, she never even noticed him reach in his back pocket and put on a condom, then aligned himself near her core until his member was parting the lips of her pussy and directed itself all the way in. With her hips still hanging over the edge of the chair and legs spread-eagled, he grabbed her ankles and pushed them as far apart as possible so he could enter her deeper.

Kagome had never been taken like that before. Even Koga didn't emit such exquisite pleasure that Inuyasha was giving her at that moment. Her inner thighs were trembling, and having him buried deep inside her was like going through labor pains. Inuyasha started fucking her so fast and hard, she literally started screaming, because she couldn't handle what he was giving her. He had to let go of one of her ankles so he could cover her mouth before her neighbors called the police or alerted building security. That's how much he made her lose it. She was acting like a fucking maniac and started biting on his hand to muffle her own screams. He didn't stop, nor did she want him to. Inuyasha didn't stop until she came about three times, then he exploded inside her like a Mack truck hitting a brick wall at 100 mph.

He lay there on top of her with his knees still on the floor and his member pulsating inside her for a few more minutes before she whispered. "I think you should go Inuyasha."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence. "You sure you want me to go?"

Did she want him to go? Honestly at the moment she didn't, but she knew that she needed to be along to think about what had just happened between them. So she answered. "Yes, I'm sure."

He didn't say another word to her as he got up, and threw the used condom in the trash can by the couch. Once he readjusted himself, he headed toward the front door.

"Inuyasha." She called out to him.

He stopped near the front door, and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"I would prefer we don't mention this incident again. I was vulnerable and wasn't in my right mind." Kagome told him seriously.

"Incident? You really think this was just some little 'incident?'" Inuyasha questioned, not believing what she was spewing.

"Yes, I do."

He was silent for a few minutes. "Fine. Have it your way." He said, heading out of the door with a slam.

"Oh my God, what the hell have I done?" Kagome groaned, putting her head in her hands.

A few hours after Inuyasha had left, Sango had called her and asked if Inuyasha had dropped by like she asked him too. Of course, Kagome didn't have the nerve to tell her friend that in her moment of weakness she slept with him. What else was she supposed to tell her? That yeah he came by and to help get over her hurt, fucked her brains out. She didn't think so. Hell, Kagome still couldn't believe she slept with him. The last person in the universe she ever thought she would sleep with, and yet they had not so long ago. But hey, she got caught up in the moment and let it slide.

True to their words, they never mentioned their hot, steamy escapade. She knew deep down it was for the best and knew that it was her fault they took it so far. Despite that, everything had basically went back to the way it was before.

Well…at least somewhat.

She had yet to get into another serious relationship since Koga. She had been with him for years, and at the moment, she just needed to focus on her and her alone. With Inuyasha, it seemed that after their encounter, they basically avoided each other like the plague except for special occasions and barely spoke to each other. Though they seemed to be cordial to each other and not bicker like they used too whenever they had to be in the same room together. Also she would sometimes see the way he would look at her when no one else was looking.

Sometimes when Kagome was alone with her thoughts, she always wondered if she had the chance, would she ever sleep with Inuyasha again. She always thought that she probably wouldn't. Even if it was great sex, she couldn't see crossing that bridge with him ever again. At least…not now anyway. But who knows. If they were ever thrown into something so crazy, maybe she would. Kagome just didn't know.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. But don't think that this is the end, because my next Inuyasha x Kagome story I have planned is going to be based on this little one-shot. So be on the look-out for it soon, and like I always say, until next time! ^_^


End file.
